Red Iris
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Loosing control means much more to me, it means disappearing for ever. 'Gaining control means I will exsist, but I don't belong do I' Rated T for language, HibarixOc, also Ooc Hibari
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure why but I wrote this, I didn't stop for four days till I did complete it, its not the world's best fanfiction, but its something I wanted to do.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not owned by me...but if I was I can bet you there would have been a whole episode on just pure fanservice ;D

* * *

><p>1.<p>

"Hieeee!"

Tsuna screamed trying to avoid the countless of bullets that Reborn kept shooting at him. Reborn thought it was time for Tsuna to up his training, hence the bullets.

Click click click

"Ok that's enough of training with bullet dodging." Tsuna thank any god that would listen to him for Reborn to have ranned out of bullets. "Now its time for your combat training, I asked Hibari to personally come." Tsuna paled at the words, maybe whatever god listen to him was the devil who wanted to see him suffer.

Hibari came out of nowhere and looked at Tsuna with a predator's glare "I'll bite you to death." He charged right at Tsuna.

"Hiiieeeaaaaaahhh!"

Gokudera wrapped Tsuna up till he looked like a mummy "You useless perverted doctor your suppose to be helping the Tenth!" He shouted at Shamal who was once again drunk. "I do my work, I just don't work on males." He stated.

Gokudera growled and looked at Tsuna "Tenth please give me permission to kill him!" He begged. "Please don't Gokudera, I don't think I'll be able to handle the stress." Tsuna told him, though it was kind of hard to tell if Tsuna did or didn't want Shamal to be killed. Gokudera just pouted like a child and sat down near Tsuna.

"This is a problem though." Reborn came out from the ceiling and landed near Shamal. "We need someone who can give the medical attention to everyone, not just women." He sent that message to Shamal.

"Well I guess I can call someone in for this. Though I'm not really happy about it." Shamal soberly said to Reborn. "Gokudera take Tsuna home." Reborn demanded. Gokudera nodded and wheeled Tsuna out of Nanimori's middle.

Reborn looked out the window and spoke "Who do you have in mind?" Shamal gently turned the liquid in the wine bottle around. "Do you know the reason why I wanted to be a doctor?" He asked. Reborn stared at him with a look that said 'Get on with it.'

"I did it to train a cute girl, though I got screwed over on that." He took a swig from the bottle and continued "I trained this girl, she is perhaps the best underground doctor that I have ever taught."

Reborn looked at him "But?" Reborn asked. Shamal sighed "You have to see it to understand. It will be bad for her to be with Tsuna and the others."

"But can she do the job?" Reborn pressured. Shamal nodded, "Good then can you call her, I want her here by tomorrow." Reborn lept off the desk and started to walk out the door. "Better not regret this decision Reborn." He shouted.

Shamal sighed and took out his cell phone. If anyone took a guess at what he had in his phone it will probably be full of girls numbers, they be damn right, but only one he had on speed dial. He pressed 2, and waited.

"You better be dieing for you to be calling me while I'm in a surgery." Someone answered. "Hey do me a favor, can you come over here and work for me." He said.

"Your pissing me off Shamal, you know I hate favors." She growled on the other side.

Shamal chatted to the person on the phone a few minutes more before he hanged up.

"I'm going to need more of these." He finished off the wine and left the school.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Shamal was running around organizing everything in the room, he had denied everyone from coming in even if they where really sick, even if they where girls! Thats how much stress he was in. Reborn came in and looked at Shamal, "I'm guessing She said ok." Shamal just nodded and placed sunflowers in a vase. "There everything looks great...right?" He asked, a little unsure of himself.

"Shamal I'm going to bring in the others to meet her." Reborn clicked a button on the wall and a door opened, and he stepped into it. It seems to have been an elevator that Reborn went into, after a few seconds the doors opened up again to Tsuna's homeroom.

He jumped on Tsuna's table, scaring the crap out of Tsuna and announced "You all are to report to the nursing room right now."

"Ah is there something going to happen?" Yamamoto asked, Reborn just nodded. "So we go now?" Reborn looked at Tsuna like if he was an idiot...which Reborn knows he is. Tsuna got the hint and got up, Gokudera and Yamamoto followed.

The arrived at the Nurse's room and looked around. Everything was clean. Even Shamal had dressed up right and shaved. "This person must be a very pretty girl for Shamal to have done all this." Tsuna whispered to the others.

"Ok a few rules for all of you." Shamal pointed at them "If she stays silent for more then 3 minutes run like hell. If she has a guitar with her, run. And the last rule, whatever you do, never fight her. This is a big warning because I can't guaranetee your safety if she is knocked out." They all looked at him to see if he was joking, but he was dead serious.

Something loud was outside. They all rushed to the window and saw a pitch black motorcycle outside. The engine was cut off from it and the person on it had gotten off. Tsuna and the others stared at each other, all thinking 'Is this the girl?'

Up on the roof Hibari woke up and looked down from the roof. He jumped down and landed on the trees and walked up to the person. "Vehicles are strictly forbidden." The rider took off their helmet and just walked to Hibari looking down at him. "Then park it for me." She dropped the keys in his hand.

Hibari took out his tonfas and was about to hit the person when he stopped and turned to the motorcycle. He stared at the keys in his hands and just smiled. 'I always wanted to try this.' Hibari got on the motorcycle and put the helmet on.

Back to the others.

They all waited, half of them where wondering what she would be like. The other half looked bored in waiting.

Tsuna thought for a second 'Maybe she is like a super buff person like big brother, and is mean like Hibari.' Tsuna blanched at the thought.

Gokudera thought as well 'Maybe she was a biker gang leader before, and had forced Shamal to teach her.' He thought and sighed happily as he thought of a women with jet black hair, a skull t-shirt, and black leather pants.

The door opened and they all stared. The women that they all thought about had short red hair, beautiful emerald eyes, pink pouty lips. She wasn't very curvy and she was Shamal's height. What caught their attention the most though was how the inside of her lab coat was pure black inside, but white on the outside.

She stared at them and said "My name is Iris, but you may call me by my underground name Red. As of right now, I shall be taking care of all your medical needs. Lets get to know each other with a physical shall we." She smiled.

The guys blushed and had their mouth opened, all thinking, 'A physcial, done by her!'

Reborn spoke up "Shamal already has all the information of their medical history so its unneccisary." She just smiled and walk to Reborn "I wasn't talking to you Reborn. Now I said I'm going to take a physical of them, so I may personally see how fit they are."

Reborn frowned and had Leon turn into a gun. Tsuna screamed and went to Reborn "Just let her do the physical Reborn, please!" He begged. Reborn glared at the women for a second, Leon transformed back to normal and was back on Reborn's hat.

Shamal sighed "Well I'll be outside then." He walk to the door and was grabbed by Iris. "Now who said your going. I'm pretty sure you haven't had a physical in years since you refuse male doctors to check you." He paled and tried to run, but Iris just showed everyone why Shamal was afraid of her. She easily threw him into one of the beds and she went to him, putting on gloves.

She grinned and closed the curtains. All they heard where screams. The guys felt like they where gonna faint.

She pulled the curtain back and they all saw Shamal with bruises on his face and body. "Next." She sweetly said.

Gokudera and Tsuna walked behind Yamamoto. Yamamoto laughed nervously "I guess its me." She grabbed Yamamoto's hand and put the curtain around him.

This time they didnt hear any screaming, just a grunt. Probably from just discomfort. She pulled the curtain back and Yamamoto put his shirt on. "Next."

Gokudera gulped and walked forward. He hasn't had a physical in a long time. He usually tried to avoid it.

She closed the curtain around him. "HAHahahaha!" Tsuna and Yamamoto jumped when they heard Gokudera laughing. Iris opened the curtain once more and Gokudera came out blushing. "Warn me if anyone else is ticklish ok Shamal."

Gokudera blushed again, Yamamoto just laughed at him. Tsuna walked up and she closed the curtain. "Take off your shirt please." Tsuna blushed and removed it. She placed the stethescope bell on Tsuna's chest. "Breathe in, and out." Tsuna did it a few times. She was pretty gentle during the whole prosses. He blushed badly when he was told to remove his pants and underwear for that last part of the physical.

"All done." Tsuna dressed up and she walked back to everyone else. "You can all go back to class now. Here's a pass." She wrote gave them all a pass to class and walked to Reborn. "Can you get me the others. I want to get this over with."

Reborn nodded and disappeared.

Tsuna, and the others walked out and headed to class "It wasn't what I was expecting." Tsuna honestly said. Yamamoto nodded "She says I was in top condition." He grinned. Gokudera frowned, "What did she say to you Gokudera?" Tsuna asked.

"She says I have to quit smoking and that I'm underweighted."

"Oh um." Tsuna had no idea what to say. "Hey wait a minute she all had something to say to you guys! She didn't tell me anything." Tsuna pouted.

They walked back to class and continued on with their day.

An hour later...

Iris tapped her pen on the desk and looked at the sunflowers, "You owe me big time Shamal." She grabbed one of the sunflowers and touched its petals. "I know. Was that really necessary!" He rubbed his bum "You could have at least used some lube or something."

She just smirked and went out. "I'm going to get my motorcycle back. Later."

She went and followed the direction Hibari had went.

She found him at a gas station trying to figure out how to fill up the motorcycle. She went up to him and removed the lid covering the gas tank. "Its here." She said to him. He filled it up and looked at her "Name." He said.

"Iris, but call me Red. I am going to be the new nurse, so you can beat up the guys all you want, and I'll fix them up for you to beat again."

Hibari smiled at that "I'll hold your word to that." She nodded and said one more thing to Hibari "By the way I'm going to need to give you a physical."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Tsuna thought that with a new doctor, his and everyone else's life would be better. How wrong was he. Reborn had decided since someone will be there to care for him. He made Tsuna's training even more torturous. Not just bullets, now it was bombs, pit falls, and Hibari chasing after him. And all at the same time.

This has been going on for two horrible weeks.

Iris was too good at her job. If Tsuna had a broken bone, she somehow magically fixed it in 3 hours.

"Reborn why do I have to train, we usually train when something bad is gonna happen." He wanted to stop running.

"You never know when you will be attacked bakatsuna." Tsuna continued to run and dodge from everything thrown at him, all he thought was 'Stupid Reborn with his stupid mafia logic.'

Reborn hit Tsuna with a ten ton hammer "I heard that." Tsune almost cried at how pitiful his life has become.

"Hey where's Hibari?" Tsuna just realized. He stopped running and looked behind him. "He's taking driving lessons from Red."

"That motorcycle scares me." Tsuna said aloud. He was scared for a reason. The motorcycle was a BMW R 1200 GS adventure, it was pitch black, it didn't shine in light like normal motorcycles. When Tsuna stared at it it felt like staring at a black hole.. On the motorcyles in blood red cursive some words where there. _Respice in abyssum, abyssus respicit._

Reborn said that it was latin, and it ment, look into the abyss and the abyss looks back.

Tsuna didn't knew what it ment. But that wasn't what bother him. There was something attached to the right side of the motorcycle. It was in a casing that looked like a bats wing. Tsuna thought it looked like it came from hell, since even the metal was pitch black.

"Tsuna pay attention." Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face. Tsuna cried going itai itai as he clutched his face. "As I was saying Red says she is coming over to your house today for dinner."

"Eh I didn't knew. How come?" He asked. "Baka-Tsuna you where suppose to have invited her on the first day. Its rude not to."

They walked home and Tsuna saw Fuuta staring up at the sky with things floating around him. 'I wonder who he is ranking?'

As they got closer, they saw Red gripping the fence to not float off. "Iris is ranked number 2 in resistance to poison cooking." Fuuta stopped the ranking and had start writing more then just what he said.

"Hello Red." Reborn said. "And a hello to both of you." She said as she let go of the fence. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

They walked into Tsuna's house.

"Romeo!"

It was a disaster. Lambo had used the ten year bazooka, causing Bianchi to go crazy thinking Romeo was back from the dead to haunt her. I-pin was trying to calm them down. And there was poison cooking flying everywhere.

Reborn kicked Tsuna and shouted for him to handle the situation. Which didn't work and only caused Tsuna to dodge the poison cooking.

Adult Lambo stop infront of Red and gasped. He was terrified it seems. "Yo-you again." Adult Lambo was covered in pink smoke and Lambo was infront of Red. "Eh who are you?" Lambo asked while picking his nose.

Red shooked herself out of her stupor and picked up Lambo. "Call me Red. How about we go eat." She said to Lambo. She took out a lollipop and handed it to Lambo. Lambo squealed in happiness and took it from Red and ran away with it.

Tsuna was confused. What had just happened?

They all sat at the table while Tsuna's mother was putting food on it. "So Red how did you meet Shamal?" Reborn asked.

She placed both her hands together and let loose a small breath "Well, I was actually tracking him. I have heard about him. At first I wanted to see if he can help me. Instead I somehow ended up learning the tools of the trade."

"Thats not everything is it." Reborn stared at her with his black eyes. She had a smile on her face, and the look on her eyes told him 'That's all your gonna get from me.'

Bianchi coughed softly and started having a conversation with Red. When Tsuna's mother finished putting all the food they started to eat.

"Mrs. Iris I'm so glad that a nurse like you is taking the time to get to know the students. I think it helps them relax and be able to open up more." Red smiled and said "Please call me Red. Also I took an oath, to help any one who seeks it."

It was going great for Tsuna, he laughed, he was embarrassed, but most of all he felt like he got to know Red even better.

Red smiled and looked at her watch, she sighed and got up "I must go now. But thank you for the wonderful meal." She bowed to them all and left.

She frowned as she speed down the streets.

She had stopped infront of a crappy apartment building. She took off her helmet and gripped her head. 'Shit, the headaches won't go away.' She went on her knees, still clutching her head, and stayed that way for ten minutes.

She panted as she sat next to her motorcycle. 'Its getting hard to control. I need to left off some steam or else I'll snap.' She got up and went into the building. She showered quickly and just collapsed into her bed.

'Tomorrow for sure. I'll do it tomorrow.'

She slept, only darkness in her dream.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Hibari roamed around the streets looking for what to buy. Thankful it was saturday so he can go shopping. He saw Tsuna and his family. Tsuna's mother smiled and waved to him "Good morning Hibari." Hibari nodded in her direction and continued to look at the stalls.

Fuuta went up to Hibari "Can I rank you?" He asked. Hibari just looked at him and shrugged. Fuuta stood up straight and said softly "Calling ranking planet." Everything started to float around Fuuta. The stall owners where shrieking wondering what was going on.

Hibari on the other hand acted as if it was normal to be floating and looked at the fish that floated near him. "Hm, should I get this or pork. Though I want sukiyaki for dinner, but for lunch maybe I should get some shrimp." He thought about his decision and just grabbed the fish and tossed a coin at the owner. Not like it landed.

Fuuta finished his ranking and wrote it down in his book.

"Wow, Iris beats Hibari in 7 out of 10 rankings." Hibari stopped walking and looked at Fuuta. He walk to Fuuta and bended down to him.

"What rankings did you get of hers."

Fuuta looked into his book "Umm let see Iris is ranked 12 in hand to hand fighting, 250 in guns, 10 in killing, 25 in successful kills, 2nd in medicine, and she is 1st in compared to varia strength."

Hibari looked at Fuuta "What does the last one mean?"

"Well it means that, if she where ever to fight Xanxus, she and him will be tied in power." Fuuta said.

Tsuna paled. He heard everything. She was that powerful! Reborn smirked, he saw the way Hibari was grinning.

Hibari left and ran to where Red lived.

Red brushed her teeth. She spitted the paste out of her mouth and rinsed it off. The whole time she couldn't stop staring at her reflection. 'Today, definetly today.'

She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a backpack. She locked up her door and went to her motorcycle.

She sat on it and grabbed her helmet. Something cold pressed against her neck "Fight me." Hibari demanded.

She looked at Hibari and said two words "Hell no." She turned on the enginge and speed away. Hibari smirked, and chased after.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could "Are you sure I have to follow them." He panted. "Just hurry up." Reborn said.

Tsuna nodded and tried to catch up.

Hibari stopped and looked where he arrived. 'What did the baby call this place again? Death mountain?' He looked at the tracks on the dirt and followed it up till he saw the motorcycle.

Red clutched her head willing the headaches to go away. Hibari walked to her and took out his tonfas "Get up and fight me." He demanded.

She opened her mouth "Nngah!" She gripped her head again. She got up quickly and grabbed Hibari's arm and flipped him over her head slamming him to the ground. Hibari grunted from the impact and immediatly swept his leg over Red's.

She fell backwards and Hibari slammed his tonfas into her stomach before she hit the ground. A crater had formed around her as she was knocked out form the blow.

Hibari Hmmped and turned to walk away. Tsuna stopped right in front of him. "Hibari, you, Red. Don't fight." He panted. Hibari scoffed and looked back at Red's body.

"To late." He stated and pushed past Tsuna.

"He he hehehehahahaha!" Tsuna and Hibari both turned and looked at where Red was. She was standing up with her head down. She suddenly lifted her head laughing at the sky.

"R-red?" Tsuna asked.

She looked at Tsuna and went to her motorcycle. She grabbed the batwing from the motorcycle and opened it. Inside it was a guitar, but it was strange. It would have looked like a normal guitar but it was shaped weird. It had a weird long curved blade running up to the neck and stopping before reaching the head.

She turn back and pointed at Hibari. She called him over with her finger saying "You wanna fight, bring it you little bastard." Hibari grinned madly and rushed right at her.

She dodge every one of his attacks and she even kicked him away from her. "Is that all." She taunted. Hibari was pissed. He ignited his ring with purple flames covering his tonfas with flames, continueing to try to hit her.

Tsuna was amazed at what he saw. It was like Red had become another all this Reborn kept watching them, following every move they made.

Hibari sent a kick at Red, but she blocked it with the back of her guitar. "This has been going on to long." She swung the guitar at Hibari who jumped away from it.

She lifted the guitar far up and swung it around her. Tsuna heard a sound of something clicking into place and gasped.

The curved blade moved to the bottom of the guitar sticking out. The guitar wasn't normal at all, it was a scythe.

Red lifted her hand and strummed the guitar hard making a horrible screeching noise. Hibari and Tsuna covered the ears from the sound.

Red swung the guitar at Hibari in hopes to kill him.

In a sudden slow motion Tsuna saw the blade getting closer and closer to Hibari, he was suddenly shot with a rebuke bullet and dashed to them.

Hibari tried to block the attack with his flamed tonfas but was shock as he saw his flames being sucked in by the scythe as it cut through them.

Tsuna slammed his body into Red, causing them both to crash into the ground. Tsuna stood up and looked at Red. She was unconcious again. Hibari was still in place just staring at his Tonfas which where cut half way through.

"Hibari are you ok!" Tsuna ran to him. Hibari snapped out of it and sent a look at Tsuna, "Don't step in next time, or I'll bite you to death." He threatened.

Tsuna just stared at Hibari "But you would have been-" Tsuna stopped when he heard something moving from behind him. He turned and saw Red was standing up. Hibari got back into fighting position just waiting for her.

She looked around and looked down at the ground where the scythe laid. She stepped away her face twisted in shock. "I-I-" She couldn't speak. Tsuna looked at her, still weary "Red?" He asked.

Hibari walked past Tsuna and looked up at Red. "Finish this." He said raising his tonfas back up. Red placed her hands on Hibari's shoulder, which left Hibari confused. "I'm sorry." She said, pulling Hibari into a hug.

Hibari's tonfas fell out of his hands as his eyes grew wide in shock, Tsuna's mouth hanged opened, and Reborn tried not to laugh at Hibari's expression. She let him go and grabbed the guitar, closing the blade to the side, and put it away. She started the motorcycle and sped off.

Hibari just stood there still looking the way he was. "Hi-hibari?" Tsuna tapped his shoulder, Hibari fell forward not even stopping himself from falling.

"Hibari!" Tsuna said as he picked him up. Hibari just looked around really fast, he couldn't move. "Tsuna lets get him to Shamal quickly." Reborn said shooting him again with the bullet. Hyper Tsuna nodded and flew fast to Nami middle.

Shamal jumped when Tsuna broke down the door. "Shamal! Hibari can't move!" He put Hibari on the bed and turned back to Shamal.

Shamal walked around Hibari's bed "I don't work on men." He simply stated.

"But I can't take him to Red, they where fighting!." Tsuna shouted. Shamal stopped and grabbed Hibari's head. Hibari glared at Shamal as he check for any kind of marks, which surprised Tsuna.

"Was he hit with her scythe?" Tsuna shook his head.

"Then what did she do?" He looked at Tsuna for answers.

"I had knocked her out but, she got back up and hugged Hibari saying she was sorry." Shamal stopped and looked at Tsuna "Thats all?" Tsuna nodded at him. "Will Hibari be ok?"

"Well other than his pride, he'll be alright. He just had his flames sucked out of his body against his will." Tsuna looked at him confused, even Reborn. "If you want to know more you have to ask her yourself. It's ok to talk to her so don't be afriad." Shamal yawned and just walked out of the room.

Tsuna looked at Hibari "Will you be alright." Hibari bared his teeth at Tsuna, looking like he wanted to bite.

"Ok ok, I'll leave you alone." Tsuna said as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Tsuna stared at the apartment infront of him. He had brought Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei with him. They walked in and asked the man at the front desk where Red lived.

When the arrive at the door Tsuna's hand was just hanging near the door. "Tenth do you want me to knock?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna nodded, letting Gokudera in front of him. Gokudera knocked, alittle to loud, and they waited. They heard running around and the door opening as Red pulled her shirt all the way down. The boys blushed realizing that she must have been changing.

"Ah I was expecting Tsuna and or Hibari, but not all of you." She opened the door letting them in.

"Um I wanted to ask what happened back there? And why can't Hibari move?" Tsuna said, shocking the guys not knowing about Hibari being paralyzed.

Red covered her mouth in shock "Oh shit, I didn't mean to take so much, I just need a little bit. Fuck I can't control myself." She surprised everyone, them not really used to hearing her swear.

She took a deep breath and sat down "I know you wanna ask what happened. But to tell you that I would have to go to the beginning."

She had them sit down at her table and walked around them. "To start off, I was born special." They looked at her confused, "That is to say, I'm born with a very rare flame."

"A flame? Like ours?" Tsuna asked.

She nodded "Yes and no. Tsuna did you understand the inscription on my bike?" He shook his head.

"Respice in abyssum, abyssus respicit. Look into the abyss, the abyss stares back. Not just pretty words." She stopped infront of a hanging mirror near Yamamoto.

"I steal others flames." She simply said.

They looked at her, slightly shook but in doubt. Gokudera spoke up "What do you mean?"

She sighed and thought to herself. "Ok you know how a vampire sucks blood in order to survive?" They nodded. "Well I'm like a flame vampire, I survive but taking others flames. My flame is an abyss flame, or in other places, its the black hole."

"The black hole?" Reborn asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Reborn glad of you to join. Anyways, yes the black hole flame, we where the deadliest group of people in Giotto's time, able to leave an enemy paralyzed by forcing their flame out of their body.

Why is my flame rare? We are our own downfall. We can not be as a group, if we are near each other to long we usually have two reactions to each other. One we seperate far from each other, the other is we go in to a craze and try to kill each other in order to be the strongest alive." She paused and then continued.

"When the few who split away from the group they had families...but something happened. They children where all born with double personalities. These personalities always conflicted with one another, usually the main takes control of the body. But if left incapacitiated, like when I was unconcious, it takes over control."

"A self defence mechanism." Reborn said.

She looked at him "Well thats one way to look at it. Anyways when Hibari tried to fight me, I tried to see if I can take him down with out hurting him to badly. Unfortunately I didn't suspect him to come back quickly with his own attack. Hell I still have a bruise from where he struck me." She rubbed her stomach as if to emphasize her pain.

"Anyways I don't remember what happens when I'm knocked out. But I can ask. And if you want you can speak to her too."

They looked at her slightly confused. Reborn asked "How do we do that?"

"With this." She took off the hanging mirror and gave it to Tsuna to hold. "What do I do with this?" He asked.

"I must look at the Abyss." She sat down in a chair and stared into the mirror. The others crowded around near near her and stared to. They gasped and Tsuna tried to look at image too.

In the mirror, it was Red but, she was wearing a black coat with a white inside, her hair was the same but her eyes where black with a slight green tint to them. She was grinning madly and staring back at Red.

"Did you bring me all these delicious flames just for me." She spoke, scaring the others except Reborn. "No. They wanted to speak to you." She continued to stare at her image "Gokudera, please hold the mirror for Tsuna will you."

He nodded and took Tsuna's place.

Tsuna shyly looked at the Red in the mirror, "Why did you attack Hibari?" He asked.

She just started laughing, clutching her stomach as if she was told a funny joke. "Is that all?" She wiped a way a tear and just continued "Your friend attacked me first, I just wanted a little taste of his flame. Though you gave me more then enough." She smirked to Red.

"Shut up, I was just trying to take a little I wasn't aiming for all of it." She growled back.

Mirror Red just rolled her eyes and warned her "I will take over completely one day, then you will never exsist."

Red grabbed the mirror and slammed it on table causing it to crack a bit. "Is that all!" She snarled. Tsuna looked at her with fear in his eyes.

She backed up and calmly said "Sorry, but I want to be alone right now. If you need me just call me and I'll come."

She got up and went to her room. Tsuna looked at Reborn at what to do "She says she wants to be alone. Lets give her that." He jumped off the table and walked out the door, everyone falling behind him.

They where quiet the whole time, well until Ryohei spoke, "That was extremely tense!" He shouted.

"Yeah." Yamamoto agreed.

"Yesterday when she got back in control, she looked really shocked and scared. Like if she murdered someone." Tsuna thought aloud.

"Maybe she had Tenth, she's and underground doctor. Not only could she have killed someone she sometimes has no choice but to."

"I didn't knew the Vongola had such a complicate person." Tsuna looked at Reborn.

Reborn stopped and looked back at them "She isn't allied with Vongola. She's only helping us as a favor from Shamal. She has no alligence to any family."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Bad Tenth." Gokudera answered.

"How come?" Tsuna asked.

"Because Baka-Tsuna, it means she has no obligation into helping in fights, it also means that she has information on anyone she comes in contact with." Reborn said.

Gokudera finished, "Which also means Tenth that she can sell that information, with only some of the consequences that comes at her, compared to if she was with a family."

"I don't think she would do that to us." Yamamoto smiled.

"How would you know baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled.

"I extremely agree!" Ryohei shouted.

"No she won't," Reborn said "but that doesn't mean her other side wouldn't."

They all stopped and thought, after all it wasn't like they knew what her other side was capable of doing.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Hibari moved his arms and legs checking their mobility. He then ignited his ring and looked at his flames. It was smaller then it usually is, but it had been steadily growing back to its original size.

He was mad, and yet excited. He found someone that was incredibly strong and he just wanted to fight.

He's been recuperating for two days. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was glad that Kusakabe had gotten him out to school and dropped him off at home. It would have made him mad if anyone else had caught him in such a weak state.

He hasn't been that immobile since he had the sakura disease.

'I'll wait just a day more, I want to fight in top condition.' He thought.

Red swore as she tried to help students left and right. Apparently as soon as Hibari is gone from Nanimori, all hell broke loose. The disiplinary committee has been trying to keep order, but when someone started a riot in one of the classroom it was almost like a full out war.

She didn't knew how many crazy people there where in the school. But she did knew that her headache had increase with the violence.

She was glad that some of the teachers took back control of the class, but wasn't glad that it took them an hour and 3 security guards to stop the ones who where causing it.

She was surprised though when Tsuna came in.

"My teacher is sick today and it was just a self study, do you need any help?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I do actually. I need someone to take over for a few minutes. You can ask Gokudera and Yamamoto if they want to help." She got up and opened the door.

"Ah why do you have to go?" Tsuna asked.

"I need to just get a way for a while before I snap. If Shamal comes tell him to get his lazy ass to work ok." She closed the door and headed straight for the roof.

Once outside she took three large breaths and fell to her knees. 'Stop trying to take over!'

'Why, I have every right to exsist.' She replied.

She walk to the fence and looked down. 'You can think it all you want, but you don't believe in suicide.' She mocked.

She sighed and walk back into the building.

'I hate you.'

Next day.

Hibari was back in school. When he heard about what happened he was happy, its good to warm up before a big workout.

He had punished those who had started it and went quickly to the nurse's office. He kicked the door opened and demanded "Fight me."

Red got up and flicked him in the forehead "No. Didn't you learn the first time."

'Let me speak to him!'

She smacked her self in the face and tried to grin and bear the pain "Please leave."

"No...why did you hit yourself?" Hibari had tilted his head to the side in question.

"I'm crazy, now please leave, you just made my day worse by bringing in the same idiots I healed yesterday."

Hibari smirked and just sat down on her chair. "Oh you where just born to make me suffer weren't you boy."

"I'm not a boy." He replied.

"No, your 16 years old, you have a sadist life style, you live alone, and you have a weak immu-" Hibari placed his hand on her mouth to stop her "How!" He growled.

"I know alot more then just that." She threaten. "So stop asking me to fight you." She went back to work.

Hibari just sat there watching her move around.

She checked her watch and sighed "Damn its already time to leave. Today went by faster." She grabbed her helmet from her desk and got her keys. "Good bye Hibari."

Hibari grabbed her arm before moved and turned her around. "I. Want. To. Fight." He looked up at her waiting for an answer.

She looked at her watch and said "Do you want to go eat?" Hibari let go of her arm and stepped back, a puzzled look on his face.

"Come on. I bet you would like to enjoy eating with someone older then all these middle schoolers." She took Hibari's hand and pulled all the way outside to her motorcycle.

"I'm not riding in the back." Hibari stood his ground.

"Come on, your still a beginner, besides I'm the only with a license." She patted the seat behind her and Hibari growled.

"Its either the back, or the front making you look even more like a girl."

Hibari sat down on the back. "You have to hold on to my waist." Hibari just gripped the bottom of the seat in reply.

"Fine." She put the helmet on him and started the engine.

She swerved through traffic and arrived a little ramen stand. "Here." Hibari looked at the place. "What I've actually grown to like eating this. Besides I don't know any where else to eat. I'm not all that use to Japanese food."

She ordered two bowls and brought them over to Hibari. He Sat himself on the motorcycle and just ate in silent.

Red sighed happily as she kept eating, a happy smile was on her face everytime she took a bite of the noodles.

When they finished Hibari asked "Fight me." She ignored him and returned the bowl back to the owner. Hibari grabbed her arm "Listen to me." She looked at him and brought her face down to his. "Hibari your eyes are beautiful do you know that." She brought Hibari's body closer to her.

Her lips hovered above Hibari's own. Hibari felt his face getting red, the way she was looking at him made Hibari's mouth dry. He moved forward to kiss her, but Red placed her hand in the way.

"You wish, maybe if you where a little taller I wouldn't mind." She poked his forehead and walked to her motorcycle. "Bye Hibari." She laughed as she put on her helmet and rode away.

Hibari looked at the retreating figure, and was pissed. He stomped around Nanimori for a while to left off some steam.

* * *

><p>He wasn't pissed at Red...ok he was, but he was also pissed at himself. Self-control was always something his father drove into his head. And yet he lost it in five seconds just because of his damn hermones. It was also a big blow to his pride when she mocked him about his size and maturity.<p>

He scoffed at himself, he sounded like some love sick fool...was he?

'No, no your not it was just a heat of the moment thing.' He thought.

'I wonder if her lips are as soft as they look.' Hibari's eyes grew wide when he realized what he thought. 'What the hell is wrong with me!'

He shook his head and breathed in the night air. 'It was just the heat of the moment. She thinks she's the only who can do that.' He smirked as he made a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Red tapped her pen on the table. Today was surprisingly quiet, there was a surprised half day so her job will end at 12.

'Hm I have nothing else to do, maybe I should invite Hibari out to eat again. It was so fun when I teased him like that.' She twirled the pen and laid it down.

She placed her head on the table and tried not to fall asleep. She heard the door opened "Reason for coming." She said.

Two arms wrapped around her shoulders, "None." Hibari whispered in her ear. She turned around and looked at Hibari, "Ok maybe I took the joke to far, but your still underage." Hibari just smirked at her.

He got closer to her and mumbled "You think I care about age diffrence." He forced his lips on to her's and held her tight so she couldn't escape.

Red was freaking out in her mind, she tried to push, but her arms where stuck between them both. Hibari bit her lip making her open her mouth to scream, but he sealed his mouth once more on her's. His tongue roamed around her mouth trying to memorize everything, he then rubbed it on her's trying to make her kiss back.

Red moaned into Hibari's mouth, 'Shit I wasn't expecting this.' She thought. She kissed him back, both of them getting to a fight of dominance.

"Oi Red, Reborn needs you this after-" Shamal stopped talking and his mouth was left gaping. Hibari smiled in his mind as he got off of Red.

Red's face was, well, red. She was embarassed at being found like that. With Hibari, who was only 16. Hibari just passed Shamal and said aloud to Red "Let's continue this later!"

Shamal coughed into his hand "Maybe I should have just sent you a text." She slammed her head on her desk repeatedly. "Anyways Reborn wants you to be with them for a training session for Tsuna." Shamal said.

Red sighed and nodded, gripping her head.

'You're such a loser.'

Red looked at Tsuna in front of her, "So what am I suppose to do again?" She asked Reborn.

Reborn smirked and simply said "I want you to drain some of Tsuna's flame."

She spun herself around and faced Reborn, "Are you freaking crazy, I am not going to do that!"

"Its to build up his stamina." He told her.

"No, I refuse!"

Tsuna went to her "Please, this wasn't Reborn's idea, it was mine." She looked at him slightly shock. She grabbed his shoulders and warned "Don't you get it, its to dangerous, what if I mess up I could leave you like Hibari was, or worse."

Tsuna nodded "I understand the risk. Thats why I'm asking you to reconsider."

She sighed, knowing Tsuna had already made up his mind. "Fine, but I want you to move ten feet away from me ok."

He nodded and started moving away, "Is this good enough?" He said. She nodded and raised up her index finger. A little black flame came out of her finger.

Tsuna collapsed to the ground, he suddenly felt very weak. Red stopped her flame and went to Tsuna "You ok?" She kneeled next to him.

Tsuna nodded and lifted himself off the ground "It felt like I was suffocating." She nodded to him. "Its what happens. That was just a little bit of my flame. If I used my full power It's effects goes all the way to half a football field, and can drain you till your barely hanging on to life."

"Then whats the guitar for?" Tsuna sat down, to tired to be standing up. "It amplifies my power, with the scythe attached to it I can send off a single blade of fire at an enemy, cutting them instead of their flame."

Tsuna, amazed at her power, looked at her "Your so strong, but why are you a doctor?" He asked her.

She sat down next to Tsuna and looked up at the sky, "Because, thats me. The other me does all the fighting, all my strength lies with her, I only use a quarter of it, while she uses all of it. If she took over, she'd probably kill anything and everything."

'What makes you so sure.'

She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, "I need to go now." She got up and started to walk away.

"I'll come back every other day to do this to you, but in the mean time I want you to start having someone near you ok." She didn't wait for a respond before she rode off.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

It was December and...

For 2 long months Red has been helping Tsuna to strength his flame. But when she was at school she was mostly dodging Hibari, she hadn't been doing her work because of him. Everytime she saw him, he planned to make her life a living hell unless she either fought him for convinced him other wise.

Neither was a good option for her.

She walked around Nanimori at night. A habit she got because Hibari had grown bolder in his attempts to harass her by coming to her apartment at night.

'I shouldn't have teased him like that.'

'Che, I don't mind, he's going to grow up into a handsome devil in the future.'

She nodded in agreement to that. "Red Iris." She stopped and looked to the side, there where three armed men in suits coming towards her.

She watched them wearily "What do you want?"

The one to the left took a suitcase from behind him and opened it, inside was fully loaded with cash. "Information on the Vongola Tenth and his guardians. We know you have it." She stared at the money, currently she's been running low on her cash since she started helping Shamal for free. With all that money she can retire and just buy a remote island where she can be alone with her other self.

'No one will get hurt, and you can just destroy anything on the island. I can die peacfully there.'

'Don't.'

She ignored the headache and picked up one of the stack of cash. She looked through it, they where all real, and there was enough to buy her a small country with its own population of people. "We will give you till tomorrow at 12pm to decided."

She nodded dumbly to them. The turned and walked away.

She went to her apartment and saw the lights on. She opened the door and Hibari was there looking through her fridge.

"The beer is in the back." She said as she locked the door.

Hibari grabbed a soda instead and opened it up. He sat down in a chair and patted his lap, "I'm really not in the mood for this Hibari." She sat on her table trying to rub her headaches away.

Hibari tossed the now empty can into the trash, "Do you have a choice." He simply stated.

"Do you have a death wish?" She replied.

Hibari pushed her body down on the table and was on top of her. "Fight me or I'll find my thrill in something else."

She sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. Hibari started to lift her shirt up, he didn't even make it past her stomach before she pulled him into a hug.

"Hibari I told you I'm not in the mood to deal with your sexual harassment." She pushed him off and started heading to her room. Hibari followed along.

She let her self drop on to the bed, "Turn off the lights!" She groaned. Her headaches increased even more.

'Don't you dare give them any information, you'll ruin my fun when I take over. Who will I kill when I'm free!'

Hibari turned the lights off and stalked to Red's bed. He removed his shirt and shoes and got into bed with her.

"I'm warning you I move in my sleep, I've been known to push off anyone who's in my bed." He wrapped his arms around her waist and just moved himself closer.

She sighed and just relaxed. 'I won't have to deal with this shorty molestor no more, thats another good thing.'

She fell asleep into a deep slumber, dreaming in the first time in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

When she woke, Hibari was gone. She did her usual routine and got ready for work.

It was a mellow day for her. As soon as Shamal came in she got up and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'm leaving today, so find someone else."

Shamal looked at her, "Why? I told you I need your help." She looked at him and she poked him in the chest "Listen up, you asked for a favor, you use to be my teacher, you can do the work yourself if you stop being so fucking picky with every patient that isn't a girl!"

Shamal just stood there slightly in shock.

'Damn that felt good, I've been holding that in for 5 years.' She grinned and sat back down in her chair.

Shamal went to her on his knees and started pleading "Look they need you more then you know. Just because nothing has happened to them yet doesn't mean it won't happen soon. So please reconsider."

She looked at her watch and got up. "Good bye Shamal." She grabbed her helmet and left the school.

Hibari watched her leave. He smirked and decided to follow her.

She looked at the men infront of her, they increased in number, instead of 3 theres now 20, and they where heavily armed.

"So have you decided?" One asked.

She nodded "I'll tell you everything you want to know about the Tenth and his guardians."

Hibari stayed in the shadows, he heard what she said and he didn't knew how to react to the betrayl.

"I wrote down everything you need to know, let me get it." She went to her motorcycle and opened the batwing case.

"Oh yes did I forget to mention, I got something that will take down the Tenth." She said. "What is it?" The guy asked.

She took out her guitar and released the scythe from its resting postion. "Fuck you all." She forced the guitar to screech making the men cover their ears. Some of them ignored their pain and started shooting at her.

Hibari appeared in front of her and deflected the bullets from her.

"Hi-hibari!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up and stay there!" He charged at the group.

Hibari attacked the group relentlessly, but they weren't the only ones that had come. Many more mafiosos came out of the buildings surrounding them. Red used her flame immediatly and slashed the air with her scythe, sending dark crescents at them.

She dodge bullets that were sent at her and retaliated.

Hibari moved fast through the crowd of mafiosos, attacking them one after the other. "Back the hell away!" He heard Red scream. He turned his head and saw Red being cornered. He ran straight to her.

She kicked one of them that tried to grab her, she had long lost her guitar somewhere. One of them hit her with the back of their gun and she fell to the ground, barely keeping herself from losing concious she watch as Hibari charged his way through the group till he was right next to her.

There was a pile of bodys surrounding them, the remain mafiosos aimed at Hibari and started shooting. Hibari deflected them as fast as he could keeping Red safe from them, while she picked herself up from the ground.

She looked around for her guitar hoping to help Hibari and saw one of the bodies moving. The guy aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger.

Hibari grabbed Red and pushed her out of the way.

As she fell she saw Hibari get shot repeatedly.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

They stopped shooting and started getting closer to her.

'Tell me what you want me to do.'

She stood up and stared at them all.

'Leave none alive.'

She felt something break in her mind, and felt herself loose control of her body.

She watched everything that happened.

Grinning madly, black flames erupted from her body. The mafiosos collapsed as they felt like their life was being sucked away.

She walked between them and found her guitar. "Bye bye~" She raised her scythe above her head and sent it crashing on the ground. Black flames spread from the strike and burned the bodies until nothing exsisted.

She walked to Hibari's body and stared at it. "Hey, are you dead?" She kicked him over to see his face. "Nope still barely alive it seems."

"So what do you want me to do!" She shouted at nothing just laughing manically.

'Life.'

"Alright then, for saving him, I'll keep your body as payment." She didn't hear a respond. She kneeled down to Hibari and slammed her palm on his chest. Hibari's purple flames gathered in her hand till it formed a ball.

She forced the ball into Hibari's body "Multipling is easy Hibari, its what clouds do best." The bullet wounds started to get smaller and smaller till it was as if he wasn't shot at all. The only proof of it was his shirt ridden with bullets and blood.

"Oi what now?" She asked.

Nothing responded in her mind. "If thats all then I'll leave to my own device." She got up to leave but something grabbed her leg.

Hibari looked at her "Red?" he softly whispered.

She lowered her face next to his, "Sorry Red's gone, now its only me, and I refused to be called that name. I was named Iris and that's who I am." She kicked Hibari's hand away and went to _her_ motorcycle, packing her guitar in the batwing casing.

She tossed the helmet away and got on the motorcycle.

Hibari grabbed the helmet and sat behind her on the motorcycle.

"Who says you can ride with me." She sneered.

Hibari didn't say anything just placed the helmet on.

She rolled her eyes 'He's in denial.'

She started the engine and speed off faster then Red would go. Hibari felt himself losing his grip the whole time they sped down the road. He grabbed on to her waist and held on tight, his heart was hurting for some reason.

'Did I get shot there?' He wondered since every where else he was shot at hurted.

She suddenly stopped, forcing the motorcycle to lift up from the back before landing hard on the ground.

Tsuna rushed out of his house when he heard the motorcycle, "Red!" He shouted happily, but stop when he saw her glaring at him.

She got off and shoved Hibari off of the motorcycle "Get lost kid! You had your chance with her, and she ain't coming back."

She started the bike again and just sneered to Hibari, "If you where stronger, she wouldn't have given up _my_ body to save _your_ ass."

Hibari didn't even pick himself off the ground. His heart felt like it was in a vice grip as he heard those words.

She left.

Tsuna went to Hibari "Hibari what happened?" Hibari stood up and removed the helmet. He had a hollow look in his eyes.

Tsuna moved to touch his shoulder, Hibari just walked forward, looking straight ahead.

Reborn, watching the whole incident, took out his phone and called Shamal.

Shamal arrived 20 minutes after the call. "Shamal what happened with Red?" Tsuna asked. Shamal sighed and rubbed his chin.

"She quit." He shrugged at his own words like they where normal things Red did.

"She quit! But that doesn't explain why she was so violent and why Hibari...Hibari was covered in blood." Tsuna thought over his own words.

"She lost control." Reborn said.

Tsuna and Shamal looked at him, "But, but why?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm going to find out." Reborn walked away and went towards the direction Hibari went.

Hibari didn't remember when he reached her apartment but he entered it and looked around, hoping to see Red.

It was empty.

He sat down in a chair and thought over the words Iris had told him.

'If you were stronger...'

"What happened Hibari?" Reborn materialized from nowhere.

Hibari looked up at the cieling and just started talking. He told Reborn everything that happened, how she was going to sell information to some enemies, how she betrayed them and attacked, and how he took the bullets for her.

"After that I was blacking out, she must have switch sides in a last defense and killed them all. There wasn't even any bodies left, she healed me. But when I called her name, she told me that Red was gone."

Reborn frowned, "Then we have no choice but to take her down."

Hibari slammed his hand on the table and glared at Reborn, "You go to far baby!"

Reborn just put his hands in his pocket "What will you do Hibari? You know what she is capable, and now that Red can't even control her, she'll do whatever she wants."

"Leave it to me." Hibari said.

Reborn started to walk out "Good luck then."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

one week have passed since the incident. Iris in that time had taken out two gang leaders, owning the gang. But she got bored of it and killed them, she then robbed some stores but it bored her too.

She throw herself on the pile of cash and threw it around her, laughing. She stopped and frowned. She walked around the abandon building, "After so many years of trying to be free, I'm finally am. But I don't know what to do with it." She heard her echos off the wall and growled.

She grabbed her motorcycle and sped off.

She looked at the apartment building and sighed. "You picked a dingy place to live." She walked in and marched up the stairs to her floor.

She saw the lights on and opened the door quietly. She saw Hibari passed out on the table with just one empty beer can near him.

"Damn he can't hold his beer."

She locked the door and turned of the lights. She headed to the bathroom and started the shower

She just stood in the shower as the water fell on her. 'I sleep here for once, then I'll see what to do tomorrow.'

She stepped out of the shower with only a towel on her head. She looked at Hibari still passed out drunk, but chuckled when he was snoring softly.

She slipped into the bed and stared at the darkness, 'I got what I wanted, and I done what I wanted, but I don't know what I need to do.'

She stayed awake until sleep claimed her.

Hibari woke up with a spliting headache, it was idea to try the beer. He got up and went to Red's bedroom, 'I'll just rest there till the headaches leave.' He thought.

He stopped when he saw Iris on the bed. He slowly moved to her and touched her shoulder, she moved away from his hand and mumbled in her sleep.

'She came back?'

He went to the kitchen and brought a chair into the room. He then sat there and waited.

She had the feeling someone was watching her, 'Shit if its a burglar do I kill him? Or maybe I should force him into working for me.' She thought alittle more then remember, 'Oh right I'm in her apartment, it must be Hibari.'

She opened her eyes and looked at Hibari, he was just staring at her. "Re-" He stopped himself then continued "Iris, you came back."

She sat up and Hibari looked away blushing, "Why you blushing you've been trying to screw her body for two months. Or what, you refuse to look now because its not her." She struck the mark as Hibari got off the chair and went into her closet throwing clothes at her.

She started laughing and just put on the clothes, it was just a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. Hibari went to the kitchen and grabbed the hanging mirror, from what he got from Tsuna, Red was able to show Iris with just the mirror.

He went back into the room and brought the mirror right to her face, "Do whatever it is you do and speak to Red now." He demanded.

She gave him a look and just stared at the mirror for a long time. "Nope she's gone alright." Hibari looked at the mirror image as well, only Iris image was there. He threw the mirror to the ground and slumped to the floor, he laid his head on his knees.

Iris looked at Hibari and sighed, 'I hate this.' She brought her hand near Hibari's back and paused, "Uh, there, there." Even she couldn't believe her words, but she rubbed his back. Hibari said something but Iris couldn't hear it.

"Repeat that a little louder kid."

"I said I don't need your pity, and I'm not a kid." He glared at her. She smirked and hit his back with her open hand, "There you go, be angry, the world fucking screwed you over. The only way to live is either angry or crazy."

Hibari sent a fist at her, but she easily dodge, her smile getting bigger. Hibari looked at her with hatred, "Why did you even come here!" He didn't want an answer, because it wouldn't be the one he wanted.

"Because I don't know what to do now. I've had my fun, but I never realize I had no purpose." She said it in a carefree way that made Hibari stare at her like if she was strange animal.

She just stepped on the broken mirror cutting her feet and proclaimed aloud, "I wasn't suppose to take over, it's an unwritten rule, but I did."

She wrapped her arms around Hibari and placed her chin on his head, "What should I do Hibari, I could try taking over those whole place, or maybe I should live a quiet life." Hibari stepped away from her and looked at her, "Why don't you do everyone a favor and just die, you already made us loose someone who cared."

She raised her hands and just did a 'whatever' to him. "If you say so." She went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

She contimplated on where she should cut her self. "The neck will be good, but a straight shot to the heart will kill me quicker wouldn't it."

She pointed the tip to her heart and drove it forward.

Hibari had tackled her before she drove it in. "What the hell is your problem!" He screamed. He threw the knife away from her and pushed her shirt up. There was a small cut that showed only the tip had went in, if he didn't made it in time...

He didn't finish the thought.

"What is your problem! Didn't you tell me to die! Make up your mind damn!" She pushed him off and got up.

"This is why I hate kids, they say one thing then mean another. And shouldn't you be in school right about now!"

Hibari got up, and spouted "It winter break, you suicidal, moronic, idiotic, stupid, vindictive," He went through every insult he could think of and shouted finally "Bitch!"

She looked at him "Meh." She simply said.

Hibari had a blank look on his face, before it changed into one of pure anger as he tackled her again. He wrapped his hands around her neck and proceded to choke her.

She punched him in the face and flipped their postion. She repeatedly hit him in the face, while he kept a tight grip on her throat.

"I'll kill you!" They shouted in unison.

Their fight last about 30 minutes before Hibari finally pinned her down and raised a fist. She looked at him waiting for the hit.

He slammed his fist, next to her head. His head hunged down as his body shook.

Drops fell on Iris face as Hibari cried, his was mad, and frustrated, but his eyes showed his pain and anguish.

Iris stood still, she didn't say anything as Hibari just placed his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him.

Hibari hated himself even more as he continued to cry, he felt weak for doing so. The whole fight was more then just a fight, Hibari had poured his whole feelings into it, but when he was about to strike her once more, the look she gave him told him everything he didn't want to face.

'She really wasn't coming back.'

He didn't want to face the truth, but life gave him no choice.

"Red didn't regret her decision, she didn't want you to die. She made her deal with the devil," She smirked at her own words, "And I did what she asked of me. In return she had given total control to me."

She stroked Hibari's hair and continued, "So I ask you again, what do you want me to do?" She then whispered to him.

"Give me a purpose."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

After winter break...

Iris and Hibari got off the motorcycle, the school right in front of them. "Oi I said give me a purpose, but ain't I a little to old to be going to a middle school?"

"Shut up, your doing your job. Wether you like it or not you have the medical expertise to be a doctor."

She tried to run, but Hibari grabbed her and dragged her inside. "I don't wanna!" She shouted.

Shamal jumped when he heard the door being kicked opened, he stared confused as he saw Hibari dragging in Iris who was screaming "Rape, rape!"

"Shut up! Your working here whether you like it or not!" He grabbed her coat, which was flipped inside out for the black to show, and turned it the other way, he then forced it back on her.

"You suck!" She bit Hibari's hand.

Hibari smacked the back of her head, "We go home together." He glared at her in warning.

She pouted and started throwing a tantrum. Hibari just shook his head and walked away. He's been away from the school to long, and the displine has gone unruly. He grinned at this.

She sat down on one of the beds still pouting and looked around. Shamal was mostly hiding behind his chair getting ready to use one of his mosquitos if nescesary.

She looked at him and said "Boo!" He jumped and pressed himself against the wall. "Oh shut up you big baby, was I that bad when I was with you?"

"Bad! You where trying to fucking kill me!"

"Cause you kept trying to feel me up you bastard!" She retaliated.

"No! I was feeling up Red, you just took over when she got to angry!"

They ended up having a shouting match for an hour, blaming each other.

"If you weren't such a pighead bastard maybe I would have been nice to you!"

"If you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't be afraid of you!"

They paused for a bit then started laughing. "Sorry for causing you trouble back then, you where a pretty good teacher, even if you where a better leacher."

"I guess you weren't so bad, you did help alot when we where attacked."

Shamal sighed unhappily. "Did she suffer?" He asked. She shook her head, "She let go, she just wanted to save Hibari. It surprised me though that she was planning to kill herself to protect all of you."

"What?" He asked.

She nodded and explained everything to him.

He just sighed again, "She always did unnecessary things." She nodded in agreement.

"What are we gonna do about it."

Tsuna walked to the nurses office, Reborn had gotten pissed at him for backtalking. He had no idea why he did that, some evil force must have made him do it.

A/N: ;)

So as punishment Reborn had thrown a pencil, but since Rebron is a hitman he throw if like if it was a dart, and it stabbed into Tsuna's hand, which is bleeding.

Reason why he was going to the nurse's office.

He opened the door and screamed, "Red!" He fell down from the shock and was wide eyed. "Its Iris." Shamal corrected.

Iris smiled at Tsuna and gave him a little wave "Hi Tsuna~" She sanged.

Tsuna got up and kept looking at her, "You came back?"

She nodded, "Not willingly but Hibari says I have to work." She rolled her eyes at what Hibari had told her before.

"Uhm, no offense but I'm very afraid of you." Tsuna squeaked, hoping to god that he didn't piss her off.

"I know." She shrugged it off.

"Anyways I came to see if I can get some alcohol and a bandaid, Reborn stabbed me with a pencil." He showed Shamal his hand.

Iris got up and took out the stuff. "Here come and sit, if you don't clean it out right you can get an infection since there might be lead in there from the pencil." Tsuna looked at Shamal who ignored him and cautiously went to Iris.

She gently washed around the wound and then poured some of the alcohol in it. Tsuna hissed from the pain it brought him while Iris made sure there was not even a speck of lead in his cut and wrapped a bandage on his hand.

She kissed his palm, "There all better." Tsuna blushed, not expecting the kiss.

"Oh sorry, I can't help it, your like a scared bunny." She didn't even sound like she was joking. Tsuna blushed and thought, 'A bunny!'

"Do I really look like a bunny."

She said "Oh yeah."

"Definetly." Shamal flipped through a magazine.

Tsuna blushed again. "Don't worry, your gonna loose your cuteness and probably become one hot leader."

Tsuna passed the color read and looked purple, he couldn't stop blushing. This Iris was alot more blunt then the other.

"I'm just going to go back to class." 'Before I die from embarassment.'

Iris waved goodbye and laid down on the bed.

Tsuna ran to everyone and told them that Iris was here.

Gokudera got up and quickly took out his dynamite asking Tsuna if he wanted him to get rid of her. Yamamoto just laughed and was glad she came back. Reborn just looked at Tsuna for answers.

"She said that Hibari had forced her to come back and to work here at the nurse."

Reborn smirked, "I guess thats one way of handling it."

One at a time they all went to visit Iris, as if to confirm she did return. Gokudera had threatened her that if she takes one wrong look at Tsuna that he would kill her. Her response she just grabbed Gokudera's cheeks and stretched them saying aren't you just so handsome. Gokudera returned with red cheeks.

Yamamoto was next and ended up talking to her. She answered his question and even ended up playing catch, it was a good thing she was able to catch the ball or else it would have hit her many times.

Ryohei had ranned to her saying how extreme it was to see her and that he really need her around since he wants to make sure he is always in top shape. She agreed and told him to start eating more bananas so he doesn't cramp up in one of his 'extreme' workouts.

Reborn was the last one to come, "Good to see you here. Don't try anything stupid ok." He warned with a smile.

She just smirked at Reborn.

"I'm not helping in any training, tell Tsuna ok. I don't hold back so easy." She laid back on the bed and relaxed.

Reborn left, and she was left alone with only Shamal.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Hibari had gotten use to Iris even though sometimes he had his moments where he tried to attack her for no strange reason. They where at an empty lot over looking Nanimori.

Hibari dranked his water, while Iris dranked her beer, "That guitar, can it make another sound besides a horrible screech?" He asked out of the blue.

She tossed the can and nodded, "Yup. Before I customized it, it was just a regular guitar, hell even the motorcycle was normal before I got to it. They both have my flame embedded into it, thats why it doesn't shine, and it seems to scare people, though the guitar is diffrent, I made my flames effect the sound so it doesn't even need an amplifier."

Hibari nodded, very impressed at the modifications. "Do you know any songs?"

"Just one, I don't know japanese songs, but I always played one song constantly back home."

"Play it." Hibari sat himself on the guardrails. "Now?" She asked.

Hibari nodded.

"Ok, hope you know english."

She took out her guitar and cleared her throat. "Its been awhile so I might be rusty." She played a few notes and then played on the guitar.

On a cold wet afternoon

In a room full of emptiness

By a freeway I confess

I was lost in the pages

Of a book full of death

Reading how we'll die alone

And if we're good we'll lay to rest

Anywhere we want to go

In your house I long to be

Room by room patiently

I'll wait for you there like a stone

I'll wait for you there alone

And on my deathbed I will pray

To the Gods and Angels

Like a pagan to anyone

Who will take me to Heaven

To a place I recall

I was there so long ago

The sky was bruised

The wine was bled

And there you lead me on

In your house I long to be

Room by room patiently

I'll wait for you there like a stone

I'll wait for you there alone, alone

She stopped singing and played a solo, so perfectly consintrated on it she didn't notice Hibari just watching her.

And on I read

Until the day was gone

And I sat in regret

Of all the things I've done

Far all that I've blessed

And all that I've wronged

In dreams until my death

I will wander on

In your house I long to be

Room by room patiently

I'll wait for you there like a stone

I'll wait for you there alone, alone

She stopped playing and looked up at the stars. "Even though we always fought with each other, I never knew how much I would miss her."

"We never did get along, but we would always enjoy the same music, we loved the band audioslave, we learned how to play it and would quietly sing it in our room, or when there weren't so many people needing help. All we ever honestly wanted was to have a moment where we could be alone. Maybe thats why she left, maybe she finally got some piece of mind."

I would like her to come back someday." A lone tear fell down and landed on the guitar.

Hibari went to her and wrapped his arms around her, he sang softly "I'll wait for you there," He cupped her cheek and turned her to face him "Alone."

Hibari kissed her.

* * *

><p>Iris opened her eyes and looked to her left, Hibari right by her side. Though she must have pushed him to the edge of the bed last night, and stole all the blanket for herself.<p>

She covered him with the blanket and left quietly.

It was fun being with everyone at the school, but summer was coming around so either she had to work harder or less. She had no idea what she will do then.

Maybe convince Hibari to go to a college since he didn't want to go to the high school. Something about he had already passed the test to graduate or something.

She walked around the roof of the apartment building and saw Hibird flying with another bird. 'I guess know we know where Hibird has been.' She smiled when the bird sang the school song.

'I want to visit Tsuna today, maybe I can get Hibari to come.' She took out her cellphone and called Reborn.

"Hey baby I'm coming over, have some coffee ready when I get there." She closed the phone before Reborn could even respond.

She went back to the apartment and saw Hibari getting out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Hibari wanna come visit Tsuna with me." He shook his head as he went under the sink and got out a bottle of mouthwash.

He took out the tooth brush from his mouth and told her "We really need to get a better apartment, one that has a drawer and cabinet in the bathroom."

He went back to the bathroom and resumed with what he was doing. "Oi if you got a job then maybe we could pitch in, but your living here free since your not even paying. Shit you should at least cook some food for me, or clean this place up."

"You sound like a man!"

"Someone has to be the man and make the money around here!" She retorted. Hibari flipped her off and went to change.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the keys to her motorcycle, "Lock the door if your leaving!" She closed the door and got on her bike, going straight to Tsuna's house.

She got off and quickly pushed her motorcycle behind Tsuna's house, she kind of pissed off the cops for speeding, luckly they couldn't keep up with her in the alleyways.

She opened the door and announced "I'm home!"

Tsuna came out of his room and shouted down the stairs "I'll be down in a second. Coffee's already waiting in the kitchen."

She said 'ok' and went to the kitchen. "Hey Reborn." She got a cup from a drawer and poured some coffee.

"Hello Iris, how are you and Hibari doing?"

"We're ok, though I wished he pulled his weight if he's planning on staying in my apartment."

"Trouble in lover's paradise I see." Reborn chuckled. She put some sugar in her coffee, never milk in it.

"I don't know why you say lover's we've never done anything..." She stopped stiring and looked at the coffee swirling around.

"Reborn! Today Lambo will defeat you!" Lambo threw a grenade at Reborn.

Leon turned into a tennis racket and Reborn just whacked the grenade back at Lambo, it exploded on contact.

Lambo started crying "Tol-er-ate!"

Iris laughed softly as Lambo cried his eyes out. Lambo then took out his Ten year bazooka and shot himself with it.

Iris coughed from the smoke and saw Adult Lambo on the floor, "Yare yare, it seems my younger self used the ten year bazooka again."

He looked around then stopped as his eyes landed on Iris. "You!" He threw himself under the table and shouted "Don't kill me!"

She froze in shock. Tsuna came running down the stairs when he heard Adult Lambo yell, "What going on!" He looked around expecting an enemy to be attacking.

Adult Lambo got out from his hiding spot and ran behind Tsuna. "Tsuna watch out, Iris is here!"

"Lambo calm down, Iris isn't going to hurt us."

"Dude I don't even know what happened in the future but I'm just trying to drink my coffee here!" She shouted at Lambo, pissed that someone else had accused her of something horrible.

"Oh wait, this is the time where Iris was still ok! I don't have long then, Iris listen very carefully! In the future your gonna be Vongola's worst enemy, you plan to wipe us out."

Tsuna and Iris looked at him in shock, "It will all started in five years, in that time Hibari who was suppose to have been the strongest, becomes the weakets because of Iris. Iris you where kidnapped because you know everything about us, Hibari had went after you but was killed in the process."

Iris gasped.

"You end up going crazy and start destroying mafia after mafia, but your mainly trying to attack our own. You blame Vongola for Hibari dieing because they never came to rescue you or Hibari."

"Iris your Hibari's biggest weakness, with you around he'll never become the stronger." Adult Lambo disappeared in a poof of smoke, replaced by Lambo who was asleep on the ground.

Iris pushed past Tsuna and went to her motorcycle she couldn't put the key in the igntion, she was shaking to much.

A hand grabbed her shaking one. "What's got you so frightened." Hibari asked in concern.

"Take me home please Hibari." She begged, moving to the back of the motorcycle. Hibari frowned at the action and just got on the motorcycle.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Hibari's waist burying her head into his back as he started the engine and drove away.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

She had spent half the day in a shock, Hibari stood right beside her until she calmed down. "What happened to you?" He asked.

She looked at him, "Hibari, I-I...I can't tell you!" She got up and went to her room, locking the door. "Iris, I can't help you if you don't tell me." He spoke from behind the door.

"Please, just leave me alone right now." She said. Hibari placed a hand on the door, he opened his mouth to speak, but just looked away and walked out of the room.

She got her cell phone out and called Reborn, "Hey I'm sorry for walking out like that. I just, I need your help please."

Reborn knocked on the window, it was already dark out and Hibari hadn't come back. Iris opened the window and sat on the bed, "Reborn, I need you to do me a favor, take care of Hibari for me, make him become the best ever."

"Sure thing but if I do this, you need to do something too." She nodded, "Anything to stop the future."

Hibari knocked outside the apartment door, it was early morning and probably Iris was still asleep but, he wanted to see her.

He didn't here nothing inside. He touched the handle and turned it, it was unlocked.

He swung the door opened and stopped. Something felt wrong.

He went to her room and opened the door. It was empty, and not empty like no one was there, empty as in that there was no clothes, or items that belonged to iris, everything else inside was Hibari's stuff neatly packed and on the bed.

He went to the stuff and saw a video camera, it wasn't his. He turned it on and saw that it was set to display, a video was the only thing in it.

He pressed play and watched.

_Iris sat back down on the bed and looked straight into the camera. "Ok this is kind of hard for me to say to you, I feel like a jackass for not even having the balls to say it to your face, but I'm leaving Hibari. I'm going to pledge my alligence to Vongola, but in doing so I'll be going to where I'm needed. You won't ever see me again."_

_She looked away from the camera as if she really was speaking to Hibari, but couldn't bare to look at him. "The world sucks, every day is filled with some torture, but those small moments of happiness you can find are worth living." She shook her head sadly, "Forget what I just said, I don't want you thinking this is some sappy goodbye."_

_She grabbed the camera and blew a kiss to it, "Thanks for always being their for Red, and for me." She smiled and turned off the camera._

Hibari dropped the camera and ran to the only place he could think of.

Tsuna's house.

Iris looked at Tsuna and Gokudera, "Ok Iris take a kneel and pledge your loyalty." Reborn intructed.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Tsuna said.

She kneeled down and placed her right hand on her heart, "I, Red Iris, give my life and my loyalty, to Vongola the Tenth." Tsuna sighed and extended his hand to her.

She kissed his ring, and got back up. Gokudera handed a bag to Iris, "The Ninth had decided to send you to work in Vendinche as the doctor there. Its only for 3 years, but then you will be going else where. We can't trust you to work anywhere near Vongola HQ until even the Vendinche deam you safe. The bag contains tickets to a ferry, it will take you to mafia land and someone from Vendiche will pick you up from there."

She nodded.

"Take care of yourselves, don't do something stupid and reckless, and always have each others back." She kissed them both on their forehead, causing them to blush and waved bye to them.

"Be safe!" Both Tsuna and Gokudera shouted.

She pushed her motorcycle to the end of the street and got on it.

"Iris!"

She dropped her keys in shock and looked behind her, Hibari was running towards her.

He stopped infront of her, out of breath. He grabbed her hand and breathed out "Don't leave!"

She looked at him, and took a deep breath, "Goodbye Hibari."

Hibari pulled her hand to his chest and shouted "I'm not gonna let you leave!"

"Why? Why do you need me to stay?" She asked.

Hibari moved back, not really sure what to say.

"Good bye Hibari." She said once more.

"I love you!"

She stopped and looked at him in surprised. "What?"

Hibari grabbed her and kissed her forcefully.

She turned her head away, "I'm not Red."

"I did love Red, but I love you. Not who you look like, but you. Don't leave." He begged. Iris grabbed her keys from the ground and started the engine. "Your going to grow up to be a fine man Hibari. I hope to see that one day."

She grabbed her batwing case and took out her guitar, "Hold this for me until then." She handed it to him, and smiled.

She sped off.

Hibari just watched her until she disappeared at the end of the block.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

7 years later...

Hibari looked at the guitar in its glass casing. He went to it and plucked a few strings, mumbling under his breath a song he's grown use to.

His phone vibrated and he placed the guitar back.

_Need you in the office now. Important. -T10_

Hibari closed the phone with a snap and went down to his attic.

He pressed a few buttons and the wall opened up revealing an elevator. He got on it and pressed the lowest floor number.

He walked down the hall way, memories flooding in as he remember all the training he's been through in order to become the strongest. Even Reborn had awknowledged him of his strength.

He opened Tsuna's door and looked at him. "What's so important that you bothered me."

Tsuna handed him a letter.

He looked at the thing "This is it."

"It was marked as an emergency, for you." Tsuna stared at him.

Hibari opened the letter and took out a card, it just had six words on it

_I hope your still waiting for me_

_~Iris_

He ran straight to his home, uncaring if he bumped into anyone. He looked around and didn't see no one. It was empty.

He walked outside and heard strumming of a guitar. He walked to the noise and saw her there sitting on the steps.

She didn't change much, her hair was much longer then it was back then, but Hibari noticed that she had a black mark on the tip of her ear.

"Its a mark for one who's been recognized by the Vendinche." She tilted her head and looked at Hibari, "I was right, you did grow up to be a fine man. You got taller too." She laid her guitar down and went to Hibari.

Hibari looked down, Iris only reached up to his chin. He placed his hand on her cheek, "You really came back."

She leaned into his touch, "I can't stay though." She whispered.

"I won't let that future happen if thats what your worried. I refuse to allow myself to be so weak that I can't protect you." He pulled her into a hug. "So this time I'm not letting you go."

"Wait when did you-" Hibari shut her up with a kiss.

Tsuna and the others watched behind Hibari's door, he is gonna be pissed when he finds out that they entered his home with out permission, but they where on a mission to record their meeting after a long time.

"Hibari sure doesn't waste anytime does he guys." They all nodded in agreement to Tsuna. "Lets leave them alone now. Besides we need to plan a long waited wedding with the girls."

Hibari and Iris stood in each other's arms, whispering 'I love you,' repeatedly.


End file.
